In The Eyes Filled With Regrets
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: Little did you know, her heart is still yours after all those years. (AU), NxM


**disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**"In The Eyes Filled With Regrets"**

by: Chocolat a' la folie

Betareader: Heartlessly Awesome

* * *

...

_It is the worst feeling you know?_  
_Knowing that you are only temporary for someone._  
_...and the worst part?_  
_Knowing that there is nothing you can do to change it._

_..._

* * *

Love is timeless, isn't it? But a chance is just a once in a lifetime moment. Even if trust and will is strong, feelings could change through time. Regrets couldn't be erased. Time cannot be reset.

It's been a year since you've been officially an item. Time goes by easily, every moment should be treasured. With every ups and down you've been through, an unspoken accomplishment is always contentment.

You were both happy even with those countless fights. Your feelings were true and she knows it too. High School Graduation came, you moved on the other side of the world to learn to handle your father's business and she reached for her dreams to become a professional designer. You parted with her without words to say. Action does speak louder than words might be true. Bidding farewell is not shown.

It's been two years since that day. You saw her again together with her classmates-as you refer to her newfound friends. She didn't change at all; a smile is still plastered in her face. She didn't even notice your presence and you made no move to reveal yourself. Seeing her happy as always is good enough.

* * *

Another seven years had passed and you are now twenty-seven years of age. It's still early in the morning and you got out from your bed a little while ago. You've checked your mailbox and found an invitation. Fidgeting from your standing position, you sat on the front porch and relaxed to open the invitation only to saw her name together with your bestfriend's name at the center of the scented small envelope. She's the bride.

That idea made you stiffen._** How long is it?**_

_Breath in..._

_Breath out..._

Then you stared into an open space. From the first time in your whole life, _**you panicked.**_

* * *

The day of the wedding. The wedding of the love of your life, but you're not the groom; just the mere best man. You will wait for her together with the man she's marrying, wearing your happy face to mask what you truly feel. You couldn't help but to reminisce those past memories with her, the way you hold hands and the electrifying feeling when your skin touched with hers.

Seeing as she walks down the aisle, you couldn't help but imagine how would it be if the groom is _**you**_.

It pains you inside but you couldn't do anything about it. You had your time at your own pace but you just wasted your chance. It's a little too late to change everything, a little too late to bring you back together like old times.

Your sweat is cold, enough for you to be numb. Regarding to your point of view, you could only see inanimate people, can't hear what they were trying to say, can't understand what's going on.

You tried to raise your head but only to be blinded by her presence. She smiles gracefully and this gesture made your heart leap. But reality strikes you out. That smile isn't for you anymore; you have no right.

Your heart is shrouded with regrets. You can't turn back time. This is reality. And the reality that you were facing is not together with her. You wasted the chance that's given to you. You will continue living and die without her by your side, without her smile, without her voice, without her love. You wish that _**if you could turn back time**_ when you first met, you'll do anything even live with those memories. And from now on, you will be living alone, together with those unfinished memories with_** her**_.

_**"Congratulations Mrs. Nogi."**_ that's all you could speak out as you try your pretense to be perfect. You took a last glance at her _**in the eyes filled with regrets.**_

...

_**It is the worst feeling you know?**_

_**Knowing that you are only temporary for someone.**_

...

..._** And the worst part?**_

...

_**Knowing that there is nothing you can do to change it.**_

...

Little did you know, her heart is _**still yours**_ after all those years. And that secret is still kept between herself and her heart.

* * *

...

-Unfinished Business-

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Any comments are accepted!

* * *

-dontmessupwithme


End file.
